Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party
Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party (Or some fandom nickname it as "Rayman Raving Rabbids 3") is the 3rd installment in the rabbids series. It was released on November 18, 2008 in North American, November 13, 2008 in Europe, November 14, 2008 Australia, January 22, 2009 in Japan, and July 17, 2009 in South Korea. It is the first game to feature Wii balance board compatibility. Story Rayman is running away from eight rabbids (possibly because they found out he wasn't a rabbid in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2). Rayman seeks refuge on a farmhouse but the rabbids are struck by lightning and are sucked into Rayman's TV set, turned into cartoon rabbids, they decide to invade each channel. Rayman is forced to watch the rabbids' programming. The player must play several minigames which parody popular movies and TV shows such as Star Wars, Godzilla, Prison Break, etc... As the player progresses through the game, cutscenes are shown to narrate the game's story. Rayman is being annoyed by the rabbids' TV antics and keeps making small cracks on the TV. In the end, Rayman is trying to watch a football game, but the rabbids keep changing the channels, which causes Rayman to throw his shoe at the TV, breaking it, releasing the rabbids. The rabbids continue to chase Rayman, except for one of them, who stays in Rayman's house and gets a vacuumm cleaner stuck to his ears and is too idiotic to tell which a phone and which is an ice cream. The DS version's story is a bit different is that instead of the Rabbids taking over Rayman's TV, its instead TV around the world and Rayman finds his way into the TV world and try to catch all 5 Rabbids. Characters [[Rayman|'Rayman']] - The main protagonist (non-playable, playable in the DS version) The Rabbids - The main antagonists (playable) [[Chef Bunny|'Chef Bunny']] - Appears in a commercial as a protagonist (playable) Gameplay & Modes Up to four players can play the game. In order to beat the game, you will go into Solo Mode and have to beat up to 7 minigames in each day of the week, which drives Rayman crazy each day and forces him to make cracks on his TV. If you manage to beat all of the minigames on Sunday, you will be able to play the bonus game: Megaclicker, which is a big collection of adverts that end quicker. There is a Party Mode which involves 2-8 players to play random minigames and whoever wins a minigame gets to choose, and after beating a select few minigames, there's little microgames like one similar to Frogger and one which to point at the weather icon, if the person beats it, gets to choose the next minigame. If you need practicing on some of the minigames, you could go try out the training mode which you could also play with friends. Also during some minigames, adverts will show up which are like little microgames which consist on flicking the Wii remote to throw a mint in a Rabbid's mouth or shaking the Wii remote to roll pizza dough, who ever wins the advert first gets a boost, easier difficulty, more points, or screen wipes depending on the minigame. The DS version has a different Solo Mode which is a board game against you (Rayman) and the Rabbid racing for the Television and for the player to get rid of all the Rabbids in the TV. If the player lands on the Television spot, 10 Rabbids get removed from the TV and if the Rabbid lands on the Television spot, the Television will teleport somewhere else. There are also Green Question spaces that does random things like gets rid of 3 Rabbids, 3 Rabbids go into the TV, Rayman gets an extra space, Rabbid gets an extra space, the blue walls which blocks you will be removed, Rayman gets teleported to the TV, Rabbid gets teleported to the TV, Rayman gets an extra turn and the Rabbid gets an extra turn. Once both turns are over the minigames will show how many spaces you go, you fill it up to 1-4 bars which the game either ends once you get 4 bars or if you run out of time to get 4 bars. There is also a score mode which you have minutes to get the best score on a minigame. Groove On Groove On is a music channel in which music games can be played. All of the songs are revised and carried out by the Rabbids. *Ladies Night (Kool and the Gang) *Toxic (Britney Spears) *You Know I'm No Good (Amy Winehouse) * Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel (Tavares) * Born To Be Wild (Steppenwolf) *Another One Bites the Dust ( Queen) *Open Book ( The Rakes) *Super Freak (DS Version) Trash TV Trash TV features other public TV - based minigames. * Strawberry Fields, New Jersey (Tractormania) * Fashion Victim (Tractormania) * Woodstock, South Dakota (Tractormania) * The Garden of Weeden * B.R.U.S.H. (Dud's Army) * Armpit, Utah * Prison Fake Cult Movies Cult Movies features movie parody based minigames. * Night of the Zombidz * Dawn of the Rabbids * Star Worse (Star Wars) * S.O.S. Red Planet * S.O.S. Red Planet 2 * Rabzilla (Godzilla) * OutOfControllables (Untouchables) Macho TV Macho TV features minigames based on flight and vehicles and deadly risky stunts. It also includes dressing up a rabbid. * American Choppy (Harley Rabbidson) * Raving Angel * Pimp My Rabbid * Delirious Divebomb * Loser Sweepstakes * Watchamachalit Shake It TV Shake It TV features music to dance to, and unlike Groove On, the songs are the original versions rather than 'rabbidized'. From the Trailers, there is a rabbidized Version Of ABC, but the game has the original version with a remix in it. This channel isn't in the DS version. * Jungle Boogie * ABC Me Too * Soul Bossa Nova * Said * Ripped Rabbid * Trick Me * Le Freak * Acceptable in the 80s * Wake Me Up RC: Raving Channel Raving Channel features minigames based on home-decorating TV shows. It also includes cooking and lottery, and sometimes late night talk shows. * Little Big Jackpot * Shoplifting * Big Big Jackpot * Flippin' Burgers * Bigger Big Jackpot * Very Rabbid Show * Gianormous Jackpot! X-Tam Sports X-Tam Sports features, as the name suggests, dangerous and ridiculous sports events. This channel isn't in the DS version. * Mount Beehind * Missfit * Mount Cushytush * Rabbid Wrestling * Mount Killmytushy * Rabbidass * Breakbutt Mountain No Brainer Channel No brainer channel is a bonus channel that is unlocked after all minigames are completed in story mode. It contains the final minigame: Megaclicker. But in the DS version, its not a bonus channel but instead a normal channel. Commercials (Micro-games) They are only in the Wii version. During certain minigames. A small yellow bubble will pop up and it will say ADVERT. During this, the player will have to quickly press the 1'' button on the Wii remote. When it is pressed, a commercial parody featuring cartoon rabbids will appear and the player will have to quickly have to h=shake the Wii remote. If you manage to perform the action correctly. You will earn a bonus that will help you in the minigame you are currently playing. In the Trailers, the video end with the Dent-a-fist music (expect for teaser trailer). 1. Respect the Pouch (Capri-Sun) 2. Rayman Raving Rabbids 16 3. Carrot 4. Mega Flux 5. Salsa Especial 6. Rabbidburger XL 7. Coca-Lola 8. Tidal 9: Bu-Tucks 10: Phunkia 11: Dent-a-fist 12: Chokeflakes 13: Crunchier-Os 14: Stinkbann 15: Speedslim 16: Rabbid-Made Pizza 17: Harespray 18. Wii Party Rabbids 28 Trivia * This is the final Raving Rabbids game that Rayman appeared in. * Rayman's whereabouts are still unknown as he was never seen again in any future Raving Rabbid games but still appeared in his own series of games. * The game is nominated for ''the first game you can play with your butt. * In Rayman's house, all of the portraits and newspapers are actually pictures and screenshots from Rayman 2: The Great Escape. * When Rayman is watching the football game, the NFL logo says: BWA and has a picture of a rabbid. * The football game Rayman is watching was also seen in the footage the rabbids were watching at the beginning of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2. * A Launch party for the game was held in Apple Lounge in West Hollywood on December 9 2008. Famous celebrities attended it such as Kim Kardashian, Kourtney Kardashian, Holly Montag, Shenae Grimes, Shalim Ortiz, Gilles Marini, Lacey Schwimmer, Skyler Shaye, Robbie Jones, Vida Guerra, Brandon Michael Vayda, Alexa Wilkinson, De'Shawn Washington, America Olivo, Shalim Ortiz, Shane Sparks, Gunner Wright, Logan Browning,Natalia Guslistaya, Roman Rey Chavent, Gregory Michael and Angie Cole. * Some of the adverts in this game are parodies of real life adverts. * Unlike the DS version of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party on DS doesn't have a lot of games like the Console version. Videos Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party- Top of the Flops Gameplay Rayman Raving Rabbids- TV Party Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party- Minigames (Dance and Sing) Gameplay Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party- Minigames (Quick Moves) Gameplay Gallery Rayman-raving-rabbids-tv-party-20080528115235355 640w.jpg Rayman raving rabbids tv party-550659.jpg 51.jpg Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Episode 1 Wii ZigZag Kids HD-screenshot (3).png Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Episode 1 Wii ZigZag Kids HD-screenshot.png Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Episode 1 Wii ZigZag Kids HD-screenshot (1).png Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Episode 1 Wii ZigZag Kids HD-screenshot (4).png Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Episode 1 Wii ZigZag Kids HD-screenshot (5).png Shoplifting.png Ice screenshot 20180324-181019.png rayman-raving-rabbids-tv-party.10075694.jpg Ice screenshot 20170603-121605.png Ice screenshot 20170913-213117.png Let's Play Rayman Raving Rabbits TV Party-4-I'm old!-screenshot.png Let's Play Rayman Raving Rabbits TV Party-19-The end!-screenshot.png File:M1669863.jpg Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Nintendo Wii Video - E3-screenshot.png Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party Episode 3 Wii ZigZag Kids HD-screenshot.png RRRTVPARTY Screen Dance.jpg media_file-266629-image_180p.jpg Ren_49155a32839c92.jpg S-l1600.jpg Mafia Rabbids.jpg Category:Franchise Category:Games Category:Rabbids games Category:Rayman games